


Save Me, I'm Sinking Into You

by hungrytuan



Series: Save Me, I'm Sinking Into You [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrytuan/pseuds/hungrytuan
Summary: In a world where the time and date of your soulmates death is tattooed on your body, Mark finds that his soulmate is to die in the very near future. This causes Mark to shield himself away from love until one boy, Jackson, convinces Mark to take a risk.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this prologue is very poorly written and i apologize!!! i just wanted an explanation before i started writing. i promise it will get better <3 <3

On the night of your 13th birthday, you receive the tattoo. It’s a tattoo that most regret, not because of the pain, but rather because of it what it means. This tattoo that appears upon your skin at midnight symbolizes the day and time that your soulmate is to die. Typically, the time isn’t set until some year in the distant future when you are 80 and have felt love your entire life. However, for some, they don’t get that luxury; the time and day for their soulmate is set for a very near future. One that only allows you to know love for a short period of time. Mark Tuan was one of those amongst the unlucky. 

 

Due to this, Mark shielded himself away from love. He believed that if he could not feel love for another, then his heart would not shatter when his soulmate met their early death. There was a time when he let himself grow close to another person. This person told him that they loved him, and he knew that, due to the love he felt in return, there was a possibility that they could be his soulmate. Thus, Mark did what he thought was best and fled LA and ended up in South Korea. He told everyone it was because he wanted to be a star and could train there. When, in all reality, he was just scared.

 

Mark trained for 3.5 years before debuting with 6 other boys that he would soon learn to call his family. This group, Got7, gave him reason to forget about the fate he had inked on his wrist. That is until he got closer to a certain member, Jackson. Jackson whom he learned to care for, but never spoke of it. He passed off his skinship and compliments as just friendly remarks. When in reality it was just because he wanted to be closer to Jackson. And, they did become close. So close that Jackson became the first person Mark ever shared his tattoo with.

 

“That is so much sooner than mine.” Jackson said to him after he saw the boy's wrist. 

 

“Yeah, that’s what everyone says.” Mark shrugged lightly and covered up his wrist once again, making sure to look down at the ground as he does so.

 

“Are you scared?” Jackson asked, and Mark just nodded in response. “Is that why you don’t love anyone?”

 

“I do.. Love someone, I just don’t want to bother them with the risk of being my soulmate... and I don’t want to risk breaking my heart.” Mark admits, finally looking up at Jackson with a soft kind of smile.

 

“Well, if this person is anything like me they would risk an early death for you, if you risked a broken heart for me.” Jackson pauses as his eyebrows furrow, “Can we do that? Can we risk it all?”


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are spending christmas in Hong Kong and Mark is left to remember the fact that the very date of his tattoo is coming up sooner then he though

After a week spent in LA with his parents, Mark had promised to spend Christmas with his boyfriend’s family in Hong Kong. His parents, always the supporting kind, just smiled as they put him on the plane two nights ago, telling him to ensure that Jackson got the present they had bought for him. Of course, Mark agreed and then headed towards his love. It was a long flight, but one that was worth it. For once he touched down, he was met with Jackson’s open arms. They then spent every moment together until the morning of Christmas eve, where Mark found himself waking up on his own. 

A confused look came across the boy’s face as he arose from his slumber to find his arms to be wrapped around a pillow instead of the blonde boy he has learned to feel incomplete without. Quickly, he looks to check his phone for any missed calls as if to explain where his boyfriend had gone. All Mark had found was the Got7 groupchat exploding with BamBam and his excess amount of memes. Mark rolled his eyes before setting his phone down and moving out of the bed. Quickly, he throws on a pair of sweats and a short sleeved shirt before exiting the bedroom and venturing out to find Jackson.

“Jackson?” he calls out as he makes his way down the hallway. It is then when Mark hears noise from the kitchen, causing his look of confusion to turn into one of curiosity. Moving slightly faster, Mark makes his way into the kitchen to find Jackson glaring down at the stove top. “Jackson, what are you doing?” Mark asks, watching as his boyfriend turns around looking frustrated as ever. 

“I was trying to make pancakes, so that you would feel like you were home in LA for the holiday.” Jackson explains, causing Mark to smile. “I just can’t remember how your mother did it.” Mark then moves quietly to stand next to Jackson before taking the spatula out of his hand and offering a soft smile. His boyfriend then responds with a soft pout before saying “But, I was going to do it. I worked really hard.”

“Yes, you did. You worked really hard, and it was a really sweet idea.” Mark responds, watching a smile grow across Jackson’s face. If there was anything Mark had known about his boyfriend, it was that he lived for validation. “However, I’ll take over from here before you burn down the kitchen.”

It was quiet for the remainder of the time as Mark cooked. He was lucky enough to have met someone like Jackson who knew him well enough to have accepted the silence that normally filled the room whenever Mark was there. See, that was the thing about the black haired boy, he never really had much to say. Granted, when he was near Jackson he had this ability to say more then if he was in the presence of any of the other boys. However, even then he never spoke enough. I guess you could say that no matter how much you love someone, you still can’t change some of your oldest behaviors.

When Mark had finally finished cooking the pancakes, Jackson had rushed over and grabbing onto the plate of pancakes as if he was insisting that he would do this one thing in order to bring back the fact that this was his idea after all. Mark just smiled and grabbed the syrup before following Jackson to the table. There they each put food on their plates and began to eat. Then ate quietly until Jackson went to feed Mark, but missed his mouth entirely causing Mark get to get syrup on his cheek. This earning a Jackson a very displeased look from Mark. At first there was a very serious stare down, until Mark broke eye contact only to laugh. This of course causing a laugh to bubble up through Jackson as well. They then laughed loudly for a good portion of time until deciding to finish eating, Jackson occasionally going to feed Mark whenever he felt the need to be cute or seek attention.

When they were done and in the kitchen washing dishes, they had heard the door open and close. This caused Jackson to get very excited and rush out of the kitchen to go greet his mother and help her carry groceries that she insisted buying on her own. Once Jackson returned to the kitchen with his mother, Mark moved from the sink and over towards Jackson's mother in order to take a big from her hands. It is then when he watched her eyes fall from his face to the tattooed date embedded in his wrist.

“Oh, that’s very soon.” she mutters under her breathe, looking at her son with concern, and then back to Mark.

“I know.” Mark replies quietly, “He doesn’t like to talk about it, though.” he lies, seeing as it is truly Mark who despises talking about it. Though, he believed that by saying this it would cause the woman to cease all discussion about it. Which, he was correct about seeing as soon as he said that, she just offered a sad kind of smile and handing him the grocery bag. Mark then grabbed onto it, took a step back, and faked a smile as if to pretend that what just happened didn't happen at all. It is then when Jackson gets his attention, 

“Markiepooh, I told mama that she should rest and we would start the cooking for her. Is that okay?” 

“Of course it is.” He says quietly attempting to mask the distress he was suddenly feeling. Jackson, didn't seemed to pick up on it and just smiled brightly before kissing Marks cheek in response. It is then when Jackson leaves to take his mother to her bed, that Mark allows his face to fall and smile to fade as he looks down at the tattoo on his wrist. He then grabs a kitchen towel and covers it up until he could go to his room and change into a long sleeve shirt. The boy then goes to move towards the hall, but it stopped by the sight of his boyfriend. 

“Are you ready to cook?” Jackson says, a smile growing on his face the moment he sees Mark.

“Sure, let me just change first.” Mark responds slowly as he watches Jackson's eyes float down to the towel on his wrist. The very sight causing Jackson to sigh and move towards him.

“Changing and hiding this tattoo, isn’t going to change the outcome.” Jackson says softly, moving the towel away from Mark’s wrist. “Let’s do this, babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this SUCKS. anyway #dragme


End file.
